


Crazy Random Happenstance

by inkspire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, Shippy if you Squint, finally posting something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspire/pseuds/inkspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese calls Carter about a delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Random Happenstance

“Hello, Carter.” There's a smile in his greeting.

Her lips twitch. He's up to something. “What do you want, John?”

“Got a pick-up for you.”

“Ooh, what is it today? Couple of drug dealers? Bank robbers? Attempted murderers?”

“How about twenty-third on the FBI's Most Wanted List?”

Her mouth drops open for a minute, and she just about gapes at the phone.

“Carter? You still there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll, uh, be right there. ...You sure he's on the list?” She couldn't quite believe it.

“Harold's sure, anyway. Not every day a terrorist wanders into the nice restaurant where you're eating lunch.”

She chuckles. “No kidding. I'll make some calls, and let Booking know there's a big one comin' down.”

“He's in the usual spot.”

She grins. “Thanks for making me look good, as always, John.”

“Oh, you don't need my help for that.”

“Charmer.” She snorts. “Take care of yourself.”

“Always do. 'Til next time, Detective.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little conversation that popped into my head a little while ago and demanded to be recorded. I've been trying to motivate myself to actually FINISH the stories I start, so I thought actually publishing something might help. (And finally give red_b_rackham something of mine to read.) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
